SCENT
by Beta Blocker
Summary: [KUMPULAN DRABBLE] Bagi Jimin buku mempunyai aroma seperti surga, entah kenapa malah membuat Yoongi mual. [Scent - YoonMin - BL]
1. Chapter 1

**You Hurt My Pride**

 **YoonMin**

 **Jimin x GS!Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

Hening.

Amarah yang meluap-luap di kepala Yoongi seakan membakar hangus seisi café, tak bersisa.

Kilatan emosi yang nyata ia tunjukkan pada sesosok pemuda yang duduk tenang seraya meniup pelan kopi pahit yang ia pesan sebelum menyeruput isinya sedikit, sikapnya yang terlihat biasa saja membuat Yoongi muak.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Park."

"Kau tuli, ya? Atau kau memang sengaja menulikan telingamu?"

Rahang Yoongi mengeras, pandangannya mulai memburam tatkala hatinya dirasa sudah tak mampu menahan kepongahan pemuda itu.

"Kubilang, _menikahlah denganku,_ Min Yoongi."

Jimin menautkan jemarinya di depan wajah, meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja dan menopang dagu memandangi gadis yang membisu di depannya kini, Jimin tahu Yoongi marah besar atas keputusannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _ia sudah terlanjur jatuh terlampau dalam._

"Kau ingin mati?" Genggaman tangan gadis itu mengerat pada cup _ice blended_ yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh, bulir air matanya jatuh perlahan lalu reflex berkedip pelan agar mereka luruh seutuhnya.

Jimin memiliki wajah dan seringai yang angkuh, tapi entah kenapa kedua bola matanya mengisyaratkan yang lain saat balik menatapnya, Yoongi sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa itu kilatan cinta karena di matanya Park Jimin adalah orang brengsek.

"Kau yakin akan tega membunuh calon menantu favorit ayahmu ini, hm?"

Yoongi tersentak.

"K–Kau…Ayah…ku?"

"Betul, Ayahmu. Aku menceritakan segalanya, kau paham? Segalanya."

Hati Yoongi mencelos mendengar penuturan menyakitkan Jimin, tiap kata dalam frasa terasa seperti hujaman mematikan yang langsung menusuk relung hatinya, harga dirinya amat sangat terluka atas kesemena-menaan pemuda itu, terlebih di depan Ayahnya, satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki saat ini, orang yang paling ia kagumi dan hormati seumur hidup.

"Aku menceritakan apa yang telah kita lakukan _dengan tidak sengaja_ di malam tahun baru waktu itu, ia tahu akulah yang merenggut kegadisan putri kesayangannya. Lagipula, sayangku, baik ayahku atau ayahmu akan sangat menyetujui pernikahan ini karena akan mempermudah penggabungan perusahaan mere–"

"Hentikan!"

Yoongi sontak berdiri, menyeret _flat shoes_ baby blue kesayangannya itu mendekat ke arah Jimin seraya ia menyambar tas selempang yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Hatinya berderit sakit, bukan cara seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

"Dengarkan aku, Park Jimin." Yoongi menunduk, mengangkat dagu Jimin sehingga wajah pemuda itu tepat berada dalam jarak hanya beberapa senti jauhnya dari wajahnya sendiri, ia ingin Jimin mendengarkan kalimat yang ia sampaikan dengan seksama, juga, agar pemuda itu tahu kilat luka yang ia pancarkan dari sorot matanya.

"Fine. Kalau kau ingin menikahiku, maka lakukanlah aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin kau telah mendengar simpang siur yang beredar di sekitarmu bahwa aku tertarik padamu, bukan?"

Jimin ingin mendekap Yoongi saat itu juga, bukan cara seperti ini yang ia maksudkan.

"Aku merasa paling bodoh sepanjang hidupku saat aku tertarik pada lelaki brengsek sepertimu."

Lalu Yoongi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, melupakan fakta bahwa pemuda itu yang membawanya kemari, ponsel yang tertinggal di rumah dan awan hitam yang mengudara di luaran.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi, berhenti."

Jimin berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu meskipun ia menghempaskannya berkali-kali. Jalanan mulai sepi karena rintik hujan mulai turun, membasahi pundak mantel mahal yang mereka kenakan masing-masing.

"Aku akan katakan pada ayahku jika aku menyetujui pernikahan kita, kau puas?"

Yoongi mengatakannya tanpa menoleh, suaranya yang bergetar jelas menandakan ia tengah menahan tangis, Jimin ikut sakit hati melihatnya dan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Hujan melebat seketika, dan tangan Jimin reflex menggenggam pergelangan Yoongi menariknya berteduh di halte terdekat tidak peduli gadis itu meronta meminta dilepaskan, ia akan menggenggamnya semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Jimin tuli dan ia tidak peduli, ia hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan otaknya _dan hatinya_ untuk memeluk gadis bersurai platina itu, kepalan tangan beberapa kali mendarat tepat di dadanya namun sekali lagi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia malah mendekap Yoongi semakin erat, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggulnya yang kecil, sebelah tangan mengusap pelan belakang kepala gadis yang tengah menangis itu dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Kubila–hiks a–aku akan menikah denganmu."

"Maaf…maafkan aku, Yoongi, tenanglah."

Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin, menghasilkan senyuman di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kalau aku tidak langsung bertindak nekat mendatangi ayahmu, apakah ada jaminan kau mau menjadi istriku, hm?"

"Kau bodoh!" Yoongi berucap seraya mencubit perut Jimin.

"Kau tahu aku tertarik padamu, kau sengaja mempermainkanku, ya? Jahat sekali." Yoongi merengek manja.

"Sayangku, Min Yoongi, aku mancintaimu, _sangat sangat mencintaimu,_ berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil seperti ini, OK?"

"Park Jimin bodoh!" Tawa Jimin menggema.

Bukan cara seperti ini yang mereka bayangkan dalam angan masing-masing, halte bus dan hujan.

 _Tak apa, yang penting gadis ini mau menikah denganku._

 _Lelaki brengsek, menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan ayah untuk mendapatkanku, payah._

 _ **END.**_

Maaf saya nyampah lagi, ini ide spontan aja sik maaf ya kalo rada gak nyambung antara judul sama isi cerita wkwkwkwkwk ~

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Scent**

 **Yoongi x Jimin**

Enjoy

.

" _Hyung…_ please…"

"Kakiku pegal, Jimin. Tidak bisakah rasa penasaranmu itu kau tahan sampai minggu depan?"

"Minggu depan? Aku bisa gila."

"Tap–"

"Kumohon…yang kau lakukan hanya duduk dan menungguku, tidak perlu ikut berkeliling mencari, OK? Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak _mengobrak-abrik_ tempat itu, ayolah lain kali aku akan pergi sendiri, ah atau kau pulang dulu–"

" _Hm. Tidak._ Tidak.Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian lagi, berhentilah merengek." Yoongi geram setengah frustasi.

"Jadi?" Jimin meraih tangannya ceria, menatap wajah kesal Yoongi dengan mata berbinar dan senyum kekanak-kanakan.

"Hanya satu jam, ingat, satu jam. Selebihnya kuseret kau pulang."

" _Asiiiiik…_ aku ciiiiiinta padamu."

"Hm. Dasar!"

.

Tiga tahun tentunya bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk Min Yoongi mendalami karakter seorang Park Jimin, beserta baik buruknya pemuda itu. Jimin mencintai seni tari, dan anak itu menjadikan dunia itu sebagai hidupnya, Yoongi terima-terima saja karena ia sendiripun berkecimpung di seni musik.

Tetapi ada satu lagi kegemaran Jimin yang terkadang membuat Yoongi jengah, juga cemburu. Akan sangat mudah jika musuhnya adalah Jung Hoseok, teman satu akademinya yang Yoongi tahu benar bahwa pemuda itu memiliki rasa yang lebih terhadap kekasihnya, karena hanya dengan satu dua kali ancaman pemuda itu langsung membatalkan misinya untuk mendekati Jimin.

Dan Yoongi telah lama menyerah untuk urusan yang satu ini, karena demi apapun, Park Jimin hanyalah anak muda kelebihan energi yang sangat mencintai buku.

Jimin dan kecintaanya akan membaca sering membuatnya lupa waktu, lupa tidur, lupa makan dan terkadang _lupa_ Yoongi.

Jika konsekuensi meninju muka Hoseok adalah didiamkan selama seminggu, maka ancaman ditinggalkan selamanya adalah hal yang ia dapatkan jika Yoongi berani melenyapkan koleksi buku-bukunya.

 _Meskipun Yoongi tahu benar bahwa Jimin akan sulit tidur jika ia tidak memeluknya, demi Tuhan._

 _._

"Hmm…aromanya seperti surga."

Bola mata Yoongi berputar dengan sendirinya, bocah ini terlalu berlebihan. "Jimin, jangan _norak._ "

"Aku sudah ketergantungan dengan aroma buku baru, menenangkan sekali." Jimin sudah sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah, meraup sebanyak-banyak aroma buku yang menguar menyenangkan.

" _Ish._ Kau senang, aku mual." Jika Jimin bukan separuh hidupnya, Yoongi tidak segan angkat kaki dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

"Kau, buku seperti apa lagi yang kau cari?"

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku ingin membaca filsafat, novel _detektif-detektifan_ karya Rowling juga bagus, oh–" Ucapnya takjub saat bola matanya jatuh pada rak bertuliskan _photography._ "Mungkin aku juga akan membeli panduan fotografi karena Seokjin- _Hyung_ berjanji untuk mengajariku memotret."

Oh, Jimin dan kebimbangannya adalah hal buruk.

"Jimin aku mual, sumpah!" Yoongi memutar otak, berusaha menghindari kebosanan setengah mati yang akan menderanya jika nekat memaksakan diri menemani Jimin mencari bacaan yang benar-benar dia inginkan.

Yang lebih muda menoleh, memandang kekasihnya sebal, lalu ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Sudah sana pergi, _hush!_ Tunggu aku di mobil saja, aku tidak mau kesenanganku di sini rusak karena kau selalu saja mengomel!"

 _APA! Bocah ini benar-benar!_

"Sudah pergi sana." Ucap Jimin seraya mendorong-dorong tubuh Yoongi menjauh dari pintu masuk _bookstore_ langganannya.

"OK. Mobil."

Yoongi pergi sambil menggerutu, antara sebal dan gemas.

 _Peluk dan tidur saja dengan buku-buku sialanmu itu, anak bantet!_

 _._

Mereka tiba di rumah tepat pukul sembilan malam, Jimin menguap lebar setelah memasuki rumah dan meletakkan belanjaan berharganya itu di atas _mini bar._ Dengan tidak sabaran ia segera membongkar kantong plastik besar itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, membuka tiap segel dengan mata berbinar seakan melupakan kantuk yang menderanya selama perjalanan pulang.

Yoongi, yang begitu datang langsung menuju lemari pendingin dan menenggak air es langsung dari botolnya itu hanya tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga dan entah bagaimana, kebahagiaan Jimin baginya seperti penyakit menular, dan rasa kesal itupun perlahan terkikis, lalu menguap entah kemana.

"Besok saja membacanya, kau mengantuk." Yoongi menyerahkan segelas air dingin dan Jimin langsung meminumnya sekali teguk dengan suka hati.

"Yep."

"Wow, apa ini? _Jostein Gaarder?_ "

"Uhum. Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku ingin membaca filsafat."

" _Dan Brown_? Ini buku atau apa, dipakai untuk bantal tidur pun tidak enak." Tangan Yoongi sibuk membolak-balik buku sangat tebal yang baru saja dibeli Jimin.

"Sekali-sekali kau harus baca buku, _Hyung._ Jangan terus-menerus mengasingkan diri di studio musik saja, hidupmu monoton."

"Terlalu banyak membaca fantasi juga tidak bagus, bocah tengik. Lama-lama kau akan disorientasi dan sulit membedakan yang mana nyata dan khayalan, atau tiba-tiba saja kau menganggap aku _Zeus_ dan dirimu sendiri _Aphrodite._ "

"Definisi fantasi dan gila itu sangat berbeda, Min Yoongi, dan _Aphrodite_ itu wanita, ngomong-ngomong." Jimin jadi kesal sendiri.

"Uhuh. Sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan pergi tidur, Park Jimin. Aku tidak mau besok saat bangun pagi kau bertransformasi menjadi seekor panda, hey, apakah ada cerita fiksi tentang itu? Seorang penggila baca yang lama-lama berubah menjadi panda kurang tidur?"

" _Aish!_ Mati sana!"

Yoongi terbirit-birit saat Jimin hendak melemparkan buku tebal ke arahnya.

.

" _Hyung."_

"Hm?"

"Aku selalu suka aroma tubuhmu." Jimin semakin melesakkan wajahnya pada leher Yoongi, tangannya meraih punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan membelainya pelan.

"Kau mengigau, Jimin-ah." Yoongi berucap dengan malas, karena demi apapun dia ingin segera tertidur, kedua matanya sudah tak tahan melawan rasa kantuk yang amat sangat. Saat Jimin mulai berbicara yang menurutnya _ngawur,_ maka tangannya akan bergerak refleks membelai belakang kepala pemuda itu.

"Tidak, nyawaku masih penuh."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur, kau bilang besok ada kelas pagi."

"Kau masih ingat, kan? Saat aku bicara bahwa bau buku itu seperti bau surga?"

"Hm."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus menyebut aromamu ini seperti apa, aku tidak bisa tidur jika belum menghirup banyak-banyak aroma tubuhmu yang seperti campuran rempah ini, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya secara pasti, aku seperti kecanduan, menurutmu apa ada penyakit seperti itu?"

"…."

"Kau tahu, bahkan koleksi parfum mahalmu tidak akan sebanding dengan aroma alami tubuhmu, aih, aku bisa gila."

"…."

Jimin tahu Yoongi telah jatuh tertidur, tetapi malah ia terkikik sendirian. Ingatan dimana ia mengancam akan meninggalkan Yoongi jika menyentuh koleksi buku-bukunya secara tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja, dan menurutnya itu lucu.

Karena meskipun kekasihnya itu membakar habis semua koleksinya sampai tak bersisa satu halamanpun, mana bisa ia hidup tanpa Min Yoongi?

"Aku cinta padamu, _Zeus-ku, jjalja._ " Ucapnya setelah mengecup ringan bibir tipis milik pemuda yang saat ini tengah merengkuhnya.

 **END**

#PS: Merujuk pada kisah saya tadi sore, dan kecintaan saya sama Min Yoongi(?)


	3. Chapter 3

_Min Yoongi itu, selalu saja seperti itu._

Aku lelah.

Kim "Bajingan" Taehyung dan segala kecorobohannya selalu membuatku lelah.

Jika saja anak itu tidak bermain di pantai dan menjatuhkan tas _berharganya_ yang berisikan _laptop_ beserta _hard copy_ presentasi penentu hidup dan mati kami ke laut mungkin aku tidak akan selelah ini, waktuku yang berharga tidak akan tersita menyusun laporan untuk kedua kali.

Kepalaku sakit, kacamata tebal ini sedikit banyak menambah beban kepala kecilku yang kupikir sudah kelebihan muatan. Arlojiku menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tidak heran mengapa udara di sekelilingku terasa begitu dingin. Aku menggigil, namun aku begitu penat.

Aku tidak biasa minum kopi tapi saat aku melirik _tea table_ luar biasa berantakan yang sengaja aku geret menuju balkon, mataku membulat dan sedikit tersentak karena aku telah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas _robusta_ sendirian.

Aku berdiri, melepaskan beban kacamata ini barang sesaat dan sedikit menoleh ke arah sebuah kamar gelap dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala terang.

 _Itu kamar Min Yoongi._

Pemuda itu adalah tetangga baruku semenjak kepindahannya empat bulan yang lalu. Ia begitu misterius, simpang siur aku mendengar bahwa Min Yoongi adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni musik salah satu universitas kenamaan di Seoul, tetapi tidak sedikit orang yang beranggapan dan melabeli Yoongi sebagai pemuda rusak juga _pemakai_ mengingat tubuhnya yang kurus dan penampilan urakan dengan rambut hijau menyala di kepalanya.

 _Namun bagiku, Min Yoongi itu berbeda._

Aku terpekik pelan saat pintu balkon kamarnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba, sesaat kemudian mataku menangkap lagi sebuah eksistensi jahanam dimana Yoongi bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai _boxer_ berlabelkan _Calvin Klein_ yang begitu seksi.

Pandanganku memburam karena aku melepas kacamataku, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa pemuda itu sempat menatap ke arahku yang terpaku selama sepersekian detik, lalu _menyeringai._

Oh, siapa saja tolong tampar aku hingga terjerembap bila perlu. Genggamanku mengerat pada gagang besi pembatas saat Min Yoongi mulai duduk dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok beserta pemantiknya. Menyalakan ujungnya dengan santai seolah-olah tak peduli bahwa ada aku di sana sebagai penonton tunggal.

Min Yoongi begitu _mengagumkan_ saat kepalanya mendongak menatap langit dengan kepulan asap rokok yang menaunginya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum kembali mengenakan kacamata tebalku dan menatapnya lagi dengan kikuk.

Min Yoongi bagiku adalah raga tanpa cela, kulit pucatnya akan tampak mengkilat dari jauh mungkin karena keringat dan membuatku begitu penasaran apa yang telah dilakukannya di dalam sana. Pipinya memerah alami dikarenakan dingin yang menyergap tubuh kurusnya yang entah kenapa tampak sempurna.

Karena Min Yoongi selalu seperti ini setiap malam, bertelanjang dada dan mendongak menatap langit dengan sebatang rokok yang terjepit di antara kedua jarinya. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam kepalanya, menyelami apa saja yang ada di dalam sel-sel otak pemuda itu. Mendekatinya lalu berteriak lantang memakinya yang diciptakan sedemikian menggoda.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli siapa Min Yoongi, pemuda dengan wewangian maskulin yang begitu menenangkan.

 _Apa menurutmu aku gila? Ya. Mungkin saja._

Semilir angin malam membawa serta aroma tubuh Min Yoongi yang seperti aroma parfum mahal, rambut hijaunya berterbangan tak beraturan mengikuti arah angin.

Min Yoongi yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu _elok_ dan _indah_ , menyajikan kesempurnaan untukku yang berdiri terdiam kaku dan menggigil, berupaya keras meneguk banyak-banyak tetesan gairah yang Min Yoongi sajikan _secara tidak sengaja_ hampir setiap malam, _selalu saja begitu._

 **~oOo~**

Jimin tahu ini sangat gila, tetapi ia hanya pemuda biasa dengan gairah yang begitu meluap-luap.

" _Yoon…ngh…Yoon-gi!"_

Bermula dengan sebuah obsesi gila, Jimin berakhir dengan _menyentuh_ dirinya sendiri hampir setiap malam.

Ia menggigit belah bibirnya kuat-kuat seiring dengan gerakan jemarinya yang tengah menggenggam _miliknya_ ia percepat.

Pikiran kotornya melesat jauh, dimana selalu ada Min Yoongi _imajiner_ yang mencumbu hasratnya hingga ia terpuaskan.

Desah tunggal menggema, nama Min Yoongi ia lantunkan begitu kotor dan berdosa, tak peduli jika besok pagi Jimin harus mengganti dan mencuci selimut beserta _bed cover_ -nya yang kotor terkena _cairan_ sebelum pergi menuju kampus.

Jimin tengah terlentang dan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, kakinya terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya membayangkan Min Yoongi _menggarap_ tubuhnya sampai kepayahan dan membuat beberapa _hickey_ di tempat-tempat yang sangat di idamkan olehnya.

Punggungnya membusung seiring dengan capaian puncak yang begitu memuaskan, ia meneriakkan nama Min Yoongi berkali-kali saat mencapai orgasme dan berkhayal pemuda itu akan menghabiskan cairan itu untuknya.

Jimin terbaring terengah-engah dengan rasa bersalah dan malu yang kian menumpuk.

" _Aishhh!"_

Mengumpati siapa, entah Min Yoongi, atau malah dirinya sendiri.

 **~oOo~**

Malam ini Jimin pulang sangat terlambat lagi-lagi karena Kim Taehyung yang kembali mengacaukan rencana presentasi kelompok mereka, membuatnya harus bergelut dengan tumpukan modul dan _literatur_ maha tebal selama berjam-jam. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menyiram tubuhnya sendiri dengan air hangat agar lebih rileks sebelum _eksekusi_ hidup dan mati besok pagi bersama dosen _sok pintar_ -nya yang bernama Kim Namjoon.

Park Jimin tidak menginginkan apapun selain kamarnya yang hangat dan nyaman, sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Min Yoongi yang dengan santai bersandar pada dinding menunggu _lift_ terbuka.

Jimin mengumpat pelan dan memperlambat laju langkahnya sendiri, berharap Min Yoongi naik terlebih dahulu agar ia tidak merasakan perasaan canggung yang teramat sangat jika harus berdua saja dengan pemuda itu.

Jimin merapal doa dalam hati namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya malam ini saat ia menyadari jaraknya dengan Min Yoongi hanya sejauh lima langkah. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu berdehem pelan dan hanya mendapat sebuah lirikan _tak peduli_ dari tetangga sebelah apartement-nya.

Ia hanya punya satu pilihan, yaitu berpura-pura tidak peduli agar ia tidak mendapat malu yang lebih besar. Jimin memutar tubuhnya menghadap _lift_ dan berpura-pura mengamati pergerakan nomor yang tertera di atasnya, kembali merapal dalam hati supaya pintu _biadab_ ini segera terbuka dan membawanya lari dari tatapan _membunuh_ seorang Min Yoongi, ia tahu pasti pemuda itu tengah mengamatinya dengan sangat _intens._

Tak lama berselang, denting yang ditunggu-tunggu itu berbunyi dan _lift_ perlahan terbuka. Min Yoongi menyerobot masuk dan sepertinya sengaja menyenggol bahu Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu agak kaget dibuatnya. Jimin mengikuti Min Yoongi masuk dengan pelan dan kepala tertunduk, sama sekali tidak berani menghadapi aura mengintimidasi yang menguar dari pori-pori kulit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Suasana terasa begitu canggung selama beberapa detik sampai pemuda berambut hijau terang itu mulai berbicara.

"Kau, Park Jimin." Yoongi berbicara tanpa menoleh dan entah kenapa tangannya bermain-main dengan tombol yang tertera pada dinding. Jemarinya menekan-nekan tombol dengan simbol angka lima seolah-olah itu adalah permainan yang menyenangkan.

"Y–ya?" Jimin mendadak gagap dan semakin menunduk mendegarkan suara maskulin milik Min Yoongi yang _sexy_ namun terdengar sangat mengerikan seperti tengah memberikan sebuah vonis mati.

"Apakah aku semenarik itu?" Yoongi berucap dengan santai dan seringai tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya saat bayangan samar Jimin yang berdiri di salah satu sudut mendelik ke arahnya tertangkap dinding dan hal itu membuatnya senang.

 _I got you, baby._

Suara denting itu terdengar kembali dan membuat Min Yoongi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana, berniat pergi sebelum ia menyadari Jimin masih berdiri kaku di sudut kotak itu.

Yoongi berdecih pelan dan kembali masuk, meraih tangan kanan Jimin yang terpekik di awal kemudian menunduk saat Yoongi menariknya keluar dan menuntunnya berjalan.

"Kau mau tinggal di sana sampai mati, hm? Wajahmu pucat kau harus banyak istirahat, Park."

Yang bisa dilakukan Jimin saat itu hanya menunduk seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan kondisi lehernya besok pagi yang memang sudah kelelahan karena tugas presentasi yang menumpuk, sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meremas ujung kemeja motif kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan, pun ia tak menjawab apapun karena genggaman tangan hangat Min Yoongi membuat lidahnya kelu dan ia mendadak bisu.

Jimin kembali dibuat bingung saat Yoongi tetap berjalan melewati pintu kamarnya sendiri dan tetap membimbing Jimin. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Jimin dan Min Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Jimin didera perasaan sedih karena tangannya terasa hampa dan kosong.

"Hey…" Seumur hidup Park Jimin tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Min Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba mengungkungnya seperti ini dengan telunjuk yang mengangkat dagu Jimin agar wajah mereka sejajar.

"Tidurlah tepat waktu, tidak perlu menungguiku menghabiskan rokok-ku, _mengerti?_ "

Belum habis rasa kaget Jimin atas perlakuan manis itu, ia malah dikagetkan dengan sensasi kaget baru saat Min Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup ringan bibirnya yang sedari tadi sedikit terbuka.

Min Yoongi mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Jimin dan menikmati tiap jengkal kulit halus pemuda itu, mengagumi dengan sangat ciptaan sempurna yang sekarang tengah berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Ia tahu reaksinya akan seperti ini dan untuk itu ia terkekeh, dan hal itu makin membuat mata Jimin membulat karena demi apapun yang ada di dunia, selama empat bulan ia mengamati pergerakan Min Yoongi, tidak sekalipun manusia misterius itu tersenyum atau menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain wajah datar dan seringai menyeramkan.

"Cepat masuk dan beristirahat, _baby,_ " Yoongi membenarkan letak kacamata Jimin yang agak sedikit miring. "atau kau ingin ditemani, hm?"

 _Apalagi ini?!_

* * *

lha ini apa? Lupakan. Iseng gegara dengerin Hands to Myself *padahal gak nyambung maksa lagi*

heol ~


End file.
